A Lonely Heart
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: When Fai meets Kurogane, things start to happen after awhile between them. KuroFai! Bad summary.
1. Chapter One: Meeting in a Fight

Hi everyone!! I told you that I would type a new story soon. Hopefully you will like it as much as _A Lonely Soul_, if not more. This story may be deeper or scarier or something. I don't know. The story will go as I think it so who knows.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter One: Meeting in a Fight

Fai D. Fluorite walking down the dimmed streets of San Francisco, California. He had just moved here form Moscow, Russia about two weeks ago for school. He was in his junior years at Skyway High School.

Fai was a sixteen year old boy and was 5'8 with pale skin. He had bright blue eyes with shoulder long blond hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a light blue jacket and steel blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

As he was walking, Fai heard what sounded like cheering. He headed towards the fight. In a large alleyway, he saw a group of boys shouting at some boys beating on someone. Fai ran towards the group to stop the fight.

"Hey, leave him alone", he shouted. The group saw him and ran. Only the one who was being beat up was still there, curled up on the ground. Fai went up to the kid and kneeled next to them.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Fai. He unfolded the person.

The kid was sixteen years old and was 5'6 with tanned skin and short black hair and closed eyes. The kid was wearing a red t-shirt with black baggy pants and black boots. Around the kid's neck was a dark wooden pendant with an Asian dragon craved into it and tied by a black velvet chain.

"Hey, wake up", called out Fai, gently shaking the person. The kid didn't wake up.

Fai picked the kid, carrying the kid bridle style, and carefully walked to his apartment. He arrived at his apartment after awhile.

His apartment was large with a kitchen and dining room connected with a living room that had a TV on a TV stand and two large couches and a medium coffee table. There were two bedrooms, each with a closet and desk. There was also a bathroom with a bathtub which was also a shower, a toilet, a sink with a mirror over it, and a large cupboard.

Fai set the person on the bed in the guest bedroom and took off the kid's boots, placing them next to the bed. The guest room had light gray walls and a tan carpet. The bed was a double size with light green sheets, covers, and pillow covers. Fai laid the kid on the bed and went to the bathroom to get the first-aid out of the cupboard. He came back to the guest bedroom.

Fai started to take care of the scratches on the kid's face and arms. He then began to take off the kid's shirt gently, thinking the kid was a boy, and placed it on the desk. To his surprise, Fai saw the kid was a girl. She had bound her chest with bandage wraps.

Fai blushed at seeing this and looked away, but when he saw the bruises and scratches on her stomach, his eyes widen.

"Poor girl", whispered Fai, looking at her face. He started to treat her wounds, making sure that his eyes didn't stare at her upper body. When Fai finished, he went to his room and grabbed button down orange pajama top and went back to the guest bedroom. He dressed her in the pajama top and placed her under the sheets and covers. Fai set in the desk chair next to her.

After awhile, the girl started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were a beautiful crimson blood red color. The girl slowly turned her head to look around. When she saw Fai, her eyes looked at him with surprise and quickly set up, trying to get away from him. She looked at the pajama top and looked at Fai with a glare.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to worry. I brought you here after I saw you in that fight. You need to take it easy or you could hurt yourself more. Please lay back down", said Fai.

The girl looked at him and asked, "Why would you help me? You don't know me and I don't know you."

"Well, because you seemed to need some help and I was just there", told Fai. The girl stared at Fai with a not-sure-look on her face. She then looked away.

"Are you alright? Are hurting anywhere else?" asked Fai.

"I'm fine. I need to go", said the girl as she was getting up.

"Wait! Please wait, you shouldn't get up yet. You're still need to rest", said Fai, placing his left hand on her right shoulder, trying to stop her from leaving.

"At least stay here a little longer. I can cook you something and then walk you home", said Fai.

The girl looked at him and asked, "Why are you doing this? You've already helped me enough."

"Well, it would be horrible if I didn't help someone all the way and it would also be rude of me to let a girl to walk home alone", said Fai.

"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself", said the girl.

"I'm bet you could, but it would still be rude of me if I didn't help you. Anyway, you can get a free meal out of it", told Fai. The girl thought about for awhile and said, "I guess it'll be fine."

"Good", cheered Fai and then asked, "Now what do you what to eat?"

"Any things fine with me", said the girl.

"Oh yay, I also forgot. My name is Fai. Fai D. Fluorite", introduced Fai and then asked, "And you are?"

"Kurogane. Kurogane Suwa", she told.

"Kurogane. That's an unusual name, mostly for a girl", said Fai.

"Shut up", shouted Kurogane.

"Anyway, you stay here and rest while I make some dinner, alright", smiled Fai and he left.

Kurogane watched him leave and lay back in bed. She fell asleep a moment later.

Awhile later, Fai came into the room and said, "Kuro-puu, dinner is ready." When he saw that she was asleep, he smiled at her.

Fai slowly walked up to the bed and placed his right hand on her right shoulder. Before he did anything, Kurogane's eyes snapped open and she attacked him by grabbing him throat with her left hand and squeezing it tight. When Kurogane saw it was Fai, she let go of him immediately.

"Wow Kuro-puu, you're really strong. I thought you were going to kill me for a second", said Fai.

"Sorry", muttered Kurogane.

"It's alright Kuro-puu. As I said, dinner is ready", told Fai.

Kurogane looked at Fai with an angry expression on her face. "Why are you calling me by those stupid nicknames", spat Kurogane.

"Because it says cuter and a girl should have a cute name. Kurogane is a name that doesn't suit a cute girl like you", said Fai, not looking at her.

Kurogane snickered and said, "You thought I was a boy, didn't you."

Fai chuckled a bit and said, "I did. I'm sorry."

Kurogane sighed and said, "I didn't care."

"Why did you bind your chest?" asked Fai with a blush on his face.

"Because I wanted to. I fight better like this anyway", said Kurogane.

"Interesting. Now we should go have dinner", said Fai.

Kurogane got out of bed and followed Fai to the dining room. On the dining table were a large plate of spaghetti with meatballs with a serving fork and also two smaller plates with napkins, glasses filled with water and ice, and silverware.

"So what do you think?" asked Fai, looking at her.

Kurogane's eyes widen slightly at the food. "You didn't have to make so much", she said.

"Oh, that's not much. Come on, lets eat", said Fai, grabbing Kurogane's left hand with his right hand and led her to the table. He set her down pushed her chair and set himself down across from her.

They started to eat, at first in silence until Fai asked, "So why were you in that fight, Kuro-girly?"

"Quit calling me by these stupid nicknames", she said and then told; "They just wanted to pick a fight with a little kid so I interfered, but got outnumbered."

"Oh Kuro-strong, you're so brave. I don't think many would have done that", said Fai. Kurogane shrugged and continued to eat.

When they finished eating, Kurogane went back to the guest bedroom and took off the pajama top, putting her t-shirt back on. They left the apartment and walked down the street.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked Kurogane.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Fai and then said, "Well, you're right. I just moved here about two weeks ago from Moscow, Russia."

"Why did you move here?" asked Kurogane.

"Well, I just want to come to a college in the States so I decided to start going to school early so that I could get settled here", told Fai.

"Wow, and your parents let you?" asked Kurogane.

"Yeah. It took awhile though", said Fai and then asked, "Are you from here?"

"No", said Kurogane and then said, "Well, this is my stop. Bye." She then ran up to a large house apartment.

"Bye", called back Fai, as he watched her enter the apartment house. He then walked back to his apartment.

Finally done. What do you think? It'll get better soon, hopefully. Please review. Good night.


	2. Chapter Two: New Schoolmate

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. I should tell you that the school, Skyway High School, is made-up so it's mine.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Two: New Schoolmate

Kurogane was walking to school, which was about five blocks away from her place, carrying her large black and red backpack. As she walked, she heard someone calling out to her. Turning around, she saw two people coming toward her, a boy and a girl.

The boy was sixteen years old and was 5'7 with slight tanned skin. He had short brown hair with brownish amber eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with tan pants and a green jacket with black tennis shoes.

The girl was fifteen years old and was 5'5 with pale skin. She had short light brown hair with green eyes. She was wearing a light pink blouse with a white long skirt and brown heeled shoes.

As they were next to her, Kurogane said, "Hey Syaoran. Hey Sakura."

"Hey Kurogane", greeted Syaoran. When he saw the bandage on her right cheek, Syaoran asked, "You got into a fight, didn't you?"

"Yeah, whatever", answered Kurogane.

"Kurogane, you shouldn't get into so many fights. You could really get hurt if you're not careful", said Sakura.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself", said Kurogane.

They arrived at Skyway High School with time to spare. Kurogane headed to her first class, English III. She entered the class and headed to her seat in the back, next to the window. She set down, placing her backpack next to her, and looked out the window.

"Hey Kurogane", said someone.

Kurogane turned to see a girl coming toward her.

The girl is sixteen and was 5'4 with pale skin. She has waist long black hair and violet eyes. She wore an ankle long purple dress with short sleeves and black heeled shoes.

"Hi Tomoyo", greeted Kurogane, looking at her with a side glance.

"Seems like you got into another fight", said Tomoyo, looking at the bandage on Kurogane's face.

"So what? I'll do what I want to do", said Kurogane.

"You're such a pretty girl and guys would line up to ask you out if you act like a girl for once", told Tomoyo.

"I don't care. Anyway, if a guy doesn't like me for whom I am, are not worth it", told Kurogane.

"That's Kurogane for you", said Tomoyo and then asked, "Did you hear that we may have a new student coming here?"

"Nope", said Kurogane, not really interested.

"I've heard he is very handsome and he from out of the country. It's strange though for a new student coming in the middle of the year", told Tomoyo.

Something then struck Kurogane. 'Could it be him? No way, the chances of it being him', she thought to herself.

A bell suddenly rang, telling everyone it was time for class to start. Tomoyo took her seat which was a few desks in front of Kurogane.

The teacher entered the room and announced, "Everyone, I'm have an announcement to make. We have a new student. Please come in." The teacher signal someone and the classroom door opened. Kurogane was surprised to see that the new student was Fai. He came in with a smile on his face. All of the girls, except for Kurogane and Tomoyo, and a few boys silently cheered when they saw him.

"Everyone, this is Fai D. Fluorite from Moscow, Russia. I want all of you to treat him kindly. Now Mr. Fluorite, you can sit next to Miss Suwa", said the teacher, pointing at the desk next to Kurogane.

Fai looked at Kurogane, first with a surprise look and then a happy look on his face. He walked to the empty desk next to her. Then class started.

As class went on, Fai looked at Kurogane with a side glance every now and then. Kurogane felt the she was being stared at, but didn't care. She just stared out of the window.

When the lesson was over, the class started to talk, read, or do their work. Fai looked over at Kurogane and said, "So this is unsuspected. I never would have thought that I would be in the same school or even the same class as you, Kuro-puu."

"Don't call me by those stupid nicknames. It's Kurogane", said Kurogane, still looking out the window.

"So Kuro-pup, what other classes' do you have. We might have another class or two together", said Fai.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Tomoyo as she walked up to them.

"Oh yes, we met this weekend. I kind of help Kuro-puppy here", told Fai.

"How interesting, no wonder Kurogane hasn't hit you yet", said Tomoyo.

"What do you mean?" asked Fai with a curious expression on his face.

"Well, if someone else called her by those nicknames, she would have beat them up automatically", told Tomoyo.

"Oh wow, I'm must be really lucky", said Fai.

"If you like, I can check your schedule and see if you have any classes with Kurogane or me or any of our other friends", said Tomoyo.

"Why thank you. You still haven't told me your name", said Fai, taking out his schedule from his cobalt blue backpack and gave it to her.

"I'm Tomoyo", she told, looking at his schedule.

"Second period you have Algebra II, I don't think I know anybody in that class. In third period, you have Cooking with Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari. Be careful with them. Watanuki can sometimes be a bit high-strong. For fourth period, you have World History with Kurogane. You also have Kurogane in fifth period P.E. class. Chemistry for sixth period with me. Seventh period you French with Kurogane again. And finally in eighth period Art. Since you're a junior, you have lunch with us because you have lunch with your grade", told Tomoyo.

"Yay, I have many classes with Kurgy", cheered Fai.

"Stop calling me by those damn nicknames", growled Kurogane.

"I think they're sweet", said Tomoyo.

"I don't care what you think, don't call me by them", told Kurogane.

Suddenly the bell rang for the end of first period.

"Well, I'll see you guys later", said Tomoyo, giving Fai back his schedule. She grabbed her lilac backpack and left the classroom.

"Well, we better get to second period. Bye Kuro-quiet", said Fai, taking his backpack and left the classroom.

Kurogane watched him leave and slowly stood up, wincing in pain. She took her backpack and left the classroom.

When second period ended, Fai headed to the cooking room. He entered the class and stood to the side of the room, watching the other students.

"You must be Fai. Tomoyo told me about you", said a girl's voice. Fai turned to see three sixteen years old, two boys and a girl.

One of the boys was 5'8 with pale skin. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans with black and white shoes. He carried a brown backpack.

The other boy was 5'7 with slight tanned skin. He had short black with dark brown eyes. He wore a gray long t-shirt with light blue jeans and gray and white tennis shoes. He carried a gray and white backpack.

The girl was 5'4 with pale skin. Her long brown hairs were up in curly pigtails and gray eyes. She wore a dark pink blouse with a long maroon skirt and brown heeled shoes. She carried a pink and white backpack.

"You must be Himawari", said Fai.

"Yup, and this is Watanuki", she said pointing to the boy with blues eyes and then pointed to the other boy and said, "And this is Doumeki. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you", said Fai.

They set down at a table in the back.

"So is it true that you're from Moscow, Russia?" asked Himawari.

"Yeah, it is", answered Fai.

They talked until the teacher and then they started class. They went to their kitchen station and started to cook.

"Tomoyo told me that Kurogane didn't hit you when you called her by these cute nicknames. Is that true?" asked Himawari.

"Yeah, I do", told Fai.

"Wow, that's unlike her. Usual Kurogane would beat up anyone who would dare anything like that", said Watanuki.

"That is unusual of Kurogane to not hit someone teasing her", said Doumeki.

"How long have who known her?" asked Fai.

"I met her in freshmen years of high school when I moved", told Himawari.

"I've known her since about seventh grade", told Watanuki.

"About seventh grade also", said Doumeki.

"Wow, you guys have known her for awhile", said Fai.

"Well actually, Doumeki and I have known her longer, but we've never really her friend until them. We've known her since elementary school. She most kept to herself. She was always alone and never really talked to anyone. I think she was like that until Tomoyo moved here when we were in sixth grade. That was when she became a bit friendlier, but most of the time, she's the same", explained Watanuki and then said, "She used to get into a lot of fights also. She never was much of a girl. I've never seen her in anything nice, only boys' clothes. When I first met her, I thought she was a boy. Luckily I wasn't the one who asked because that guy got a black eye from her. Though the guy did deserve it from what I heard. He supposedly did something bad, but I don't know what."

"Interesting. She stills a mystery though", said Fai and then said, "But it still feels like you are not telling me something."

They three looked at one another sadly and then Watanuki said, "Well, I guess you'll hear it sooner or later. It's something we don't really like to talk about, Kurogane is an orphan. She been one since she was four years old and she also been through a few homes also. Some I heard were bad, but I'm not sure. You would have to ask her."

Fai was surprised to hear this and his face had a sad expression. The bell suddenly rang telling them that it was the end of third period.

As Fai entered fourth period World History, he saw Kurogane sitting at a table closes to the window, looking out of it like she did in first period.

Fai walked up to her and asked, "Is this seat taken?" Kurogane shook her head no so Fai took the seat next to her at the table.

"What are you looking at, Kuro-puu?" asked Fai.

"Nothing", answered Kurogane, not moving at all.

"Then what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing", she answered again. Fai sighed.

Class began as the teacher came in. Kurogane didn't respond to anything, she just kept looking out the window.

As class ended, Fai followed Kurogane to gym class. Fai went to the couch and was giving the school's gym clothes so he went to the boy's changing room. He was the last one to finish changing.

Fai wore the school's gym clothes that were a light gray t-shirt with royal blue shorts, which showed his strong lean legs.

He was the last one to leave the changing room. When he left the changing room, he saw Kurogane also leave the girl's changing room.

"Oh Kuro-puu, why are you coming out so late?" asked Fai.

"That is none of your business", told Kurogane. They walked to the gym together.

In gym class, they did stretches and then laps around the gym. Fai watched Kurogane throughout class and he notice that she winced in pain. It was barely noticeable if you weren't looking.

When class ended, it was time for juniors to have lunch.

Fai was one of the first to change back to his clothes and he waited for Kurogane to finish. She again was the last one to finish changing.

"Hey Kuro-pup, I was wondering what took you so long", said Fai.

"You didn't have to wait for me", said Kurogane as they headed to the cafeteria.

"But I wanted to", told Fai and then asked, "So did you bring your lunch?"

"No", said Kurogane.

"Well then, I'll go find the others and wait there for you", said Fai as he pulled his lunch from his backpack and went to find the others.

Fai found the others and went to sit with them.

"Hey Fai, there you are", said Tomoyo when she saw him.

"Hi Tomoyo", said Fai. He set down between Doumeki and Syaoran.

"Oh Fai, this Syaoran", introduced Tomoyo.

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran", said Fai.

"Nice to meet you too, Fai", said Syaoran.

As lunch went on, Fai looked around for Kurogane, but couldn't find her.

"If you're looking for Kurogane, she doesn't eat with us", told Tomoyo.

"Why?" asked Fai.

"She just doesn't", said Watanuki.

"She eats alone", said Syaoran.

"We try to eat with her, but she gets annoyed with us", said Himawari.

Fai thought about something and then said, "I think I'll eat with her. Where can I find her?"

"She eats on the roof of the school", told Doumeki and Tomoyo told Fai how to get onto the roof.

When Fai reached the roof, she saw Kurogane leaning against the wire fencing, looking out.

"I found you, Kurgy-puu", called out Fai.

Kurogane looked up to see Fai and sighed.

Fai looked and saw that Kurogane didn't have a lunch.

"Where's your lunch, Kuro-kuro?" asked Fai.

"Don't have one", told Kurogane.

"Why?" asked Fai with a curious expression.

"Don't have money", told Kurogane.

"But are you not hungry?" asked Fai.

"I'll be fine", said Kurogane.

Fai looked at her with a sad expression on his face and then he thought of something.

"You can have the rest of my lunch", said Fai, holding out his lunch to her

Kurogane looked at him, not sure what to do.

"Here", he said, giving her his lunch. Kurogane took the lunch and set down, her back against the fence.

"Thanks", she said as she started to eat his lunch.

"No prob", said Fai as he watched her.

As she eats his lunch, Kurogane felt that he was staring at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked.

Fai gasped and then said, "I just can't help it. You're an amazing person, you just interest me, I guess."

"Well, can you stop, it's kind of freaking me out", told Kurogane and then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

"We better get", said Kurogane. They stood up and left the roof.

Fai entered his sixth period class and saw Tomoyo there. He went up to her.

"Hey Fai, how was lunch with Kurogane?" she asked.

"It was alright. I had to give her my lunch, she didn't have one of herself", told Fai.

Tomoyo sighed and said, "I keep telling her to ask me to buy her lunch when she doesn't have money."

"It's not the first time she hasn't had a lunch?" asked Fai.

"No, it's happen several times. I would buy her lunch when I find out she doesn't have one", told Tomoyo.

Fai sighed and then said, "Watanuki told me a bit about Kurogane. He said that she was the same until she met you. You were the one who help her be friendly. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, but Kurogane is a unique person. She really is nice, but I guess you can say that she doesn't know how to show it. The first time I met her, was when she saved me from some bullies a few days after I moved here. After that, I started to hang out with her. At first, she was a bit annoyed with me, but after awhile, she got use to me. That was when she became my friend in a way. She doesn't always show it, but she pretty nice", told Tomoyo.

This started to make Fai think about some things.

When class ended, Fai headed to seventh period. She arrived there and again, she saw Kurogane sitting in the desk in the back, nearest the window, looking out the window.

"Hi Kuro-kuro", greeted Fai.

"Hi", said Kurogane, not looking at him, but kept looking out the window.

"Why did you take French class?" asked Fai.

"Because I didn't want to take Spanish", told Kurogane still not moving from her spot. Fai shrugged and class started.

Finally school ended after eighth period was over.

Fai waited outside the school for Kurogane.

When he saw her, he called out, "Hey Kuro."

Kurogane looked up at him and Fai ran up to her.

"Do you want to walk home together?" asked Fai.

Kurogane thought about and then said, "I guess its fine."

"Yay", cheered Fai and they started to walk home together.

As they walked home, they didn't talk at first. Finally Fai asked, "So Kurogane, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Kurogane.

"Well, in gym class, you seemed to be in some pain. I was a bit worried", said Fai.

Kurogane was a bit shock at hearing this. "It's just from that fight. I'm still injured from it."

Fai felt that she wasn't telling him something, but he let it go.

"If you say so", said Fai.

After awhile, they were in front of Kurogane's place.

"Well, bye Kuro-nice", he said. Suddenly he took her right hand into his left hand and kissed the back of it.

Kurogane blushed at this. Fai let go of her hand and left. As he left, Kurogane watched him until she couldn't see him, still blushing.

Finally done. Wow, this chapter was a bit long. Hope you like it. Bye.


	3. Chapter Three: Hanging Out and Meeting H

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

Guess what? My birthday is in a week, March 26.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Three: Hanging Out and Meeting Him

"Hey Kuro-puu", called out Fai

It was the end of the weekday and school was over. Kurogane was heading home when Fai called out to her.

Kurogane stopped and turned to Fai. He ran up to her and stopped when he was next to her.

"Hey Kuro-buro, are you going to hang out with Tomoyo, me, and the others this Sunday?" asked Fai as they walked together.

"I don't think so", told Kurogane and then said, "Can you stop calling me by those stupid nicknames."

"Come on, Kuro-pup. Come out with us. Please, I would it you hang out with us, mostly me", begged Fai, holding onto Kurogane's left arm with both of his hands.

Kurogane looked at his hands on her arm and then at him.

"I guess I'll come if I'm able to", said Kurogane.

Fai looked at her with an uncertain look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

A surprise looked appeared in her eyes, but it passed as fast as it came.

"I mean if I'm allowed to go", quickly said Kurogane.

Fai knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Kurogane, is something wrong?" Fai asked with a serious tone, as he stopped walking.

Kurogane stopped walking also; she was just a little ahead of him. She then said, "No, everything is fine." She didn't even turn to face him and then started to walk.

Fai watched her and then ran to catch up to her.

The next day, Sunday, at ten o'clock, Fai, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura, Himawari, and Doumeki were waiting inside by the mall's entrance.

"So Kurogane might be coming?" asked Tomoyo.

"She said that she will if she able to", told Fai.

"It'll be the first time that she'll hang out with us", said Himawari.

"What do you mean?" asked Fai.

"Every time we asked her to hang out with us, she would say no. This will be the first time if she comes", said Doumeki.

"I don't think she coming", said Syaoran.

"I think you're wrong, Syaoran", said Sakura, pointing at the entrance.

They turned to see Kurogane at the entrance, looking around.

Fai smiled and called out, "Kuro-late, over here!" She looked towards their direction and saw them. She then walked their way.

"Hey Kurogane, glad you could come", said Tomoyo.

"Sorry I'm late. I woke up late", she muttered.

"Well, now that everyone is here, lets go", said Sakura.

"What about Watanuki?" asked Fai.

"Watanuki is at his part-time job so he won't be here", told Himawari.

They walked through the mall, talking and looking at the different shops. Kurogane was the only one who wasn't really with the others. She walked behind everyone, not talking or listening. Fai saw this and went to walk with her,

"Hey Kuro-puu, why are you wearing that jacket? Are you not hot in it?" asked Fai, looking at the long sleeved black and red jacket she wore.

"I'm fine", said Kurogane, not looking at him.

"Are you sure? You're sweating a bit", said Fai.

"I'm fine", repeated Kurogane, still not looking at him.

"Are you sure nothing wrong, Kurogane?" asked Fai in a serious tone.

"I'm fine", repeated again Kurogane. She started to walk away from him, toward the others. Fai watched her with a questioning expression on his face.

The group went to the food court to eat, except for Kurogane, and then went shopping or looked at things. There wasn't must bought, the only ones who bought something were Tomoyo, Sakura, and Himawari.

"Is there anything you want, Kuro-kuro?" asked Fai as they were waiting for the others outside the store they were in.

"Not really. It's not like I could buy anything. No money", said Kurogane.

"If you like something, I could buy it for you", told Fai. Kurogane looked at him with a surprise look on his face.

"Why would you do that?" asked Kurogane.

"Because I want to", told Fai.

"What do you want in exchange?" asked Kurogane, looking at him, questioning.

"Nothing. I'm your friend. Friends do stuff like that", said Fai.

Kurogane sighed and said, "Whatever, I don't want anything, anyway."

As it started to get late, everyone decided to head home. Kurogane and Fai walked together.

"So Kurgy, did you have fun?" asked Fai.

"It was alright", said Kurogane.

"Are you hungry? You didn't eat anything", said Fai.

"I'm fine", told Kurogane. Suddenly her stomach started to grumble.

"I think your stomach is telling otherwise", said Fai with a smile.

Fai stopped her and took her to the bench at the park that they were walking by. He set her on the bench and said, "Stay here, Kuro-hungry. I'll be right back." And he walked off.

Kurogane watched him leave and then turned to look at the playground, seeing that it was empty. She stood up from the bench and walked to the swings. Kurogane set on one of the four swings and started to push herself gently by pushing her feet against the ground.

Fai returned with some ice cream. Seeing that she wasn't on the bench, Fai looked around and saw her on the swing. He smiled at the sight of her.

Having fun I see", called out Fai, walking toward her. Kurogane stopped the swing and looked at him.

"Here", said Fai, giving her one of the two ice cream cones.

Kurogane took the cone and then asked, "What flavor is it?"

"Yours is cookie n' cream and cookie dough. Mine is cotton candy and bubblegum", said Fai.

"Why are you giving this to me?" asked Kurogane.

"Because I want to", said Fai.

Kurogane looked at the ice cream and started to lick it slowly.

"It's a bit too sweet, but it's nice", said Kurogane.

"I'm glad you like it", said Fai, sitting on the swing next to her and started to eat his ice cream.

"What to try mine and I try yours?" asked Fai.

"Ok", said Kurogane. They tried each others.

"Yours is too sweet", said Kurogane. Fai chuckled.

They were silent for awhile until Fai asked, "I was wondering Kuro-sweet, is it true that you're an orphan?"

Kurogane sighed and said, "Yeah, I am."

Fai looked at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry."

Kurogane smirked and said, "Don't be. You didn't do anything. What about you and your family?"

Fai smiled and told, "I have a nice family. I like them. My parents are kind of rich. I also have an older twin brother name Yuui. We look so much alike that sometimes our parents had a hard time telling us apart. But we are really different. I'm more energetic, childish and stuff and he calmer and more mature than me. We're both talented though. He's good at the piano and the violin. I'm good at art and martial arts. We're both good at cooking too."

"Lucky. If I had half of that, I would have a good life", said Kurogane.

"I'm sorry Kuro-sad. I didn't mean to say my life was better than yours", said Fai.

"Whatever", said Kurogane as she finished her ice cream and stood up to leave.

"Wait Kurogane", called out Fai, grabbing her left wrist with his right hand. Kurogane winced in pain.

Fai's eyes widen and asked, "Kurogane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just let go", demanded Kurogane, struggling against his grip, but he didn't let go. Her face showed pain, but she tried to hide it.

"Kurogane, don't hide something from me. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you", told Fai.

"I don't want your help", told Kurogane. She kept struggling against his grip. Fai tightens his grip around her wrist. She slightly gasped in pain. He saw this and loosens his grip around her wrist.

"Please let me see what's wrong, please", begged Fai. Kurogane looked at him and stopped struggling against his grip. She looked away from him and down at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes.

Fai slowly took off her jacket and his eyes widen in fear. All over Kurogane's arms were scratches and bruises.

"Kurogane, how did you get these?" asked Fai.

Still not looking at him, Kurogane said, "I got into a fight yesterday."

"That's not the truth, now tell me what really happened", demanded Fai.

"I told you I got into a fight and that's the truth. Now leave me alone", shouted Kurogane as she put her jacket back on and headed home.

"Kurogane, wait", called out Fai, chasing after her.

He caught up to her and stood in front of her to stop her.

"At least, let me treat your wounds. I don't want them to get infected", said Fai.

"No, I can take care of them. Now please leave me alone", ordered Kurogane.

"Then I'll walk you home so that you won't get into a fight", said Fai.

Kurogane sighed and said, "Fine."

It started to get dark as Kurogane and Fai walked to her house.

Arriving at her house, Fai gently grabbed her wrist again and turned her to face him.

"What is it now?" asked Kurogane, a bit annoyed.

Fai took her hand and kissed it again. Kurogane slightly blushed at this. He then quickly put a small kiss on her right cheek. This caused her blush to deepen.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" asked a voice.

Kurogane and Fai turned to see a man at the house door.

The man was forty-five years old and was 5'10 with slightly tanned skin. He had short black hair with gray hairs and a black beard and black eyes. He wore a black business suit and pants with brown business shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Fai.

"I'm Fei Wang Reed; I'm Kurogane's foster father and guardian. And you are?" asked Fei Wang.

"Fai D. Fluorite, I'm a friend of Kurogane from school", told Fai.

"Oh, just a friend", said Fei Wang. He glanced at Kurogane and quickly looked back at Fai.

"Come on, Kurogane. It's late", said Fei Wang. Kurogane walked up the steps of the house apartment. Once she was behind Fei Wang, she looked back. Fai looked at her and his eyes widen. He could see some fear in her eyes. Kurogane then went into the house.

"Well Fai, it was nice to meet you. Have a nice night. Good bye", said Fei Wang, and he to walk into the house.

Fai looked at the house apartment and sighed. He then headed to his apartment.

Finally done. Hopefully it's good. Please review. Good night.


	4. Chapter Four: Finding the Truth

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Four: Finding the Truth

Fai was starting to worry about Kurogane because he hadn't seen her for two days. She hadn't come to school and no one had heard from her either.

Fai, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura were standing or sitting at one of the tables in front of the school. It was after school.

It was the third day since they had last saw Kurogane.

"You think Kurogane is in trouble?" asked Fai.

"Well, she has been gone for awhile and returned before", said Syaoran.

"It still worries me when she does this", said Sakura.

"What do you know about her foster father?" asked Fai.

"Not much. I just know that he is some business guy that works at a big firm and that's all I know", told Tomoyo.

"Well, we need to go. See ya", said Syaoran.

"Bye", said Sakura. They then left.

Fai watched Syaoran and Sakura leave and then asked, "Tomoyo, can you tell me everything you know about Kurogane?"

"Why are you so interested in Kurogane, Fai?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, it's just I want to know more about her and we all know she won't just tell anyone. Everyone says that you would know more about her than anyone", said Fai.

"True, I do know more than most", said Tomoyo and then she sighed.

"I guess I can tell you what Kurogane has told", said Tomoyo and then she started to say, "I don't know much about her parents, except for that they died when she was four years old, but that's all I know about them. The first place she lived was New York City. The first foster home she went to was nice. Her guardian was a nice old lady. Back then Kurogane was still a girl. She had long hair and wore girl stuff. After about two years, the old lady died from heart failure. The next foster family was a pair of newlyweds. Kurogane was their first kid and the only reason they started was because they couldn't have a kid of their own. Suddenly about six months after getting Kurogane, the lady finally got pregnant so they returned Kurogane because they wanted to give all their attention to their kid. The next foster family wasn't really a good one. They were some married couple that just ignored her. A couple months after Kurogane turned seven, they send her back to the foster agency. The next foster family was an old marry couple and they were strict. She had to be perfect or she would get locked in her room. I think she told me that the room didn't have windows so I guess that's why Kurogane stares out the window a lot when she at school, but I'll tell you this. She really smart because of that couple. They made sure she had a good education. But they died in a car crash after three years after they took Kurogane in so that makes her ten years old. After that, she was moved from New York to here. I think it was then when she became who she is now, but I'm not sure. Kurogane won't talk about the foster families here so I guess they weren't good or something. Fei Wang became her foster father about a year ago. And that's all I know."

"Do you think Fei Wang is good?" asked Fai.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell. She's kind of acting the way she usually does so it's hard to tell. She always in a fight", said Tomoyo.

"But with who?" asked Fai.

"With everyone. I've seen and heard most of the people she has fought and there are a lot of them. Most don't mess with her either. She tough and she know it. Most gangs either are scared of her or respect her. You have to be crazy, brave, or cheat to fight her. Most do cheat when fighting her. But I wish she would quit fighting. I'm worry that she'll get badly hurt or killed. The others agree with me and we tell her this, but she won't", told Tomoyo.

"I have to go. I need to find her", said Fai.

"Fai, call if you need help", said Tomoyo.

Fai ran off school property, and went to Kurogane's house apartment. When he arrived there, the place looked empty.

Fai walked up to the door and started to knock on the door.

"Kurogane, are you in there? Open the door. It's me, Fai", he called out. No one answered. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door was unlocked. Fai went in.

The place was dark. Fai slowly walked through the house, turning on the lights when he went into each room, checking carefully.

He reached the final room, which had to be Kurogane's room. Fai entered carefully, turning on the lights, and looked around.

The room was kind of small. The walls were white with tan carpet. The room had a small closet with a large black duffle bag in it and no windows. Next to the closet was a twin size bed with a large gray blanket and a pillow that didn't have a pillow cover. In one of the corners of the room was a dark wooden night stand. On the night stand was a picture.

Fai sighed when he didn't see Kurogane and walked up to the picture. He picked it up and looked at it.

The picture was in a black picture frame. In the picture were three people, a man, a woman, and a toddler. The man looked like Kurogane with the same eyes, hair, and skin tone. He wore a nice black button up shirt and black dress pants with black loafers. The woman had slight tanned skin and long black hair with dark brown eyes. She was wearing a nice red blouse with a long white skirt and black heeled shoes. The kid was the three years old version of Kurogane. She had shoulder blade long hair and wore a white summer dress with black heeled shoes. She was being held by her father. They were all smiling happy smiles.

Fai smiled when he was looking at the picture. He whispered to himself, "You must have been very happy back then, Kurogane. I wish you were now." He set the picture back down on the night stand and left the apartment.

'Where could she be?' thought Fai.

He took out his silver cell phone and called Tomoyo.

"Hello", said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, this is Fai. Kurogane not at home. Do you where she might be?" asked Fai.

There was a moment of silence and then Tomoyo then said, "She talked about someplace on Pier 39. Try there first and call me back whether you find her or not."

"Thanks", said Fai and he hung up the phone.

It took more than an hour until Fai reached Pier 39. The pier was kind of crowded. Fai searched the pier. It took him about two hours to find her.

He found Kurogane sitting on the boardwalk, looking out at the sunset on the ocean.

He walked up behind her and said, "I can see why you come here. It's very beautiful." She didn't react or say anything to him.

Fai set down next to her. "Where have you been? Everyone been worried about you", said Fai. Kurogane didn't say anything.

"Kurogane, are you ok? Please tell", begged Fai.

"Just around", said Kurogane, tiredly.

"When was the last time you were at home?" asked Fai.

"I left about an hour after you left", told Kurogane.

Fai's eyes widen and said, "What! Why would you do that? You're crazy."

"I just wanted to get out of there. It's felt like a prison and he's like the warden", said Kurogane.

Fai looked at her with a sad expression on his face. "Tomoyo told me what she knows about you. Sorry if I pried into your life without permission", said Fai.

"Whatever, I don't care", said Kurogane. Fai sighed.

"Come on, lets get out of here", said Fai, getting up. Kurogane stood up and they left the pier.

As they walked, Kurogane asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Back to my place", told Fai.

"Then I'm going back to the house apartment", said Kurogane.

Fai suddenly stopped which caused Kurogane to crash into him, but she didn't fall onto the ground. He turned to face her and said, "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go back to that man. He probably going hurt you even more since you haven't been home for about three days."

Kurogane sighed and said, "You don't have to worry about him. Fei Wang is out of the state on business. He'll be gone for a week or two."

Hearing this, Fai sighed in relief. "That's good. Then I'm coming with you. Someone needs to treat your wounds, and don't even try to stop me", said Fai.

"Fine, whatever", said Kurogane.

They walked to Kurogane's place and went in. Fai set his backpack by the front door.

"I'm going to clean up first, alright", told Kurogane.

"Ok. Where's the first-aid kit?" asked Fai.

"It's in a cabinet in the kitchen", she called out from the bathroom. She started her shower. Fai looked through the cabinets until he found the first-aid kit.

Fai waited for Kurogane to finish her shower. During his wait, he called Tomoyo, telling her that Kurogane was fine.

After about ten minutes, she was done. She came out with a towel wrapped around her and another towel she was using to dry her hair. When Fai saw her, his face went red. Kurogane saw him and her face was also red. He turned away from so now that his back was facing her.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-kuro", apologized Fai.

"It's alright", said Kurogane.

"Well, we better treat your wounds", said Fai, still blushing.

"Ok, lets just go to my room", said Kurogane.

They walked into her room and turned the lights on. She went into the closet and closed the door. When she came out, she was wearing a black t-shirt and black girl's boxers. Fai saw that there were scratches and bruises on her legs also.

With a sad expression on his face, Fai said, "Just sit on the bed. I'll start on your arms and legs, alright." Kurogane nodded and did what he said.

Fai slowly started to treat Kurogane's arms and legs. When he finished, his face started to redden even deeper.

"Um…I need you to take off your shirt. I need to treat the wounds on your back and stomach. That's all I'll do, promise", told Fai.

Kurogane's face did the same as Fai's face. "Ok. Just turn around", said Kurogane. Fai nodded and turned away from her again. After a moment, she said, "It's ok now,"

Fai turned to her and saw that Kurogane had taken her t-shirt off and used it to cover her chest. He started to treat her back and when he reached her stomach, Fai forced himself to not to look at her chest.

"Well, I'm done", told Fai. He turned away from her again so that she could put her t-shirt back on.

"Thanks", said Kurogane as she put on her t-shirt.

"No problem", said Fai, still blushing.

"Well, you better get home", told Kurogane.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to leave you alone", said Fai.

"I'll be fine. I just want to be left alone", told Kurogane.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything, even if it's just to talk. You had a cell phone, right?" asked Fai.

"Yeah, Tomoyo gave me one", said Kurogane.

"You'll be at school tomorrow, right?" asked Fai.

"Yeah, I will", said Kurogane.

"Good, everyone will be glad to see you", said Fai.

"Well, bye", said Kurogane, a blush still on her face.

"Yeah, bye", said Fai. As he turned to leave, Fai stopped.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kurogane. She stood behind him.

Suddenly Fai turned around to face her. He then placed his lips on her lips in a deep, loving kiss. Kurogane was shocked at first, but after awhile kissed him back. Fai placed his hands gently on her back, pushing her closer towards him, softly. Their lips came apart slowly and they looked at each other. The blushes on their face appeared to deepen even more.

"Um…I better go", said Fai.

"Yeah…Bye", said Kurogane.

"Bye", said Fai and he left.

I'm finally done. Please review. Good bye for now.


	5. Chapter Five: News Before Love

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Five: News Before Love

Over two months had passed since Kurogane and Fai had kissed. Things were a bit strange at first between them, but after awhile, things were almost the same between them. Almost. They started to get a little closer to one another. They were kind of like boyfriend/girlfriend. They haven't began to hold hands and stuff like that, but Kurogane would hang around Fai more and when they had class together, she would talk to him more than looking out the window. She was talking a bit more with the others, but not as much as she does with Fai. Kurogane would sometimes spend the night at Fai's apartment in the guest bedroom when she didn't want to be at the house apartment, but only on weekends or holidays because she didn't want to cause trouble for him. Fai didn't mind at all though. He was happy to have the company and to help Kurogane out in anyway.

"So Kurogane, you coming to my place after school? It's Friday, I'll make some of the ramen that you like", told Fai. They were in the last ten minutes of French class. They were in the back of the class, away from the other students.

"I guess", said Kurogane.

"Is Fei Wang getting mad because of you coming over to my place so much?" asked Fai.

"I don't think he even notice. He has been busy with work and all. I barely see him", told Kurogane and then said, "Anyway, he gone for the month."

"Well, that's good. You won't get in trouble", said Fai. Kurogane shrugged.

After school was over, they walked to Fai's apartment. "I can't believe that Winter Break is over. It went by so fast. It's already a new year. Hopefully the rest of the school year will go by fast and then it'll be summer break", said Fai.

"Do you already know what you're doing for summer break?" asked Kurogane.

"Yeah, I'm going back to Russia to visit my family. I'll be there for the whole summer", told Fai. Kurogane stopped in her tracks after hearing this.

It took a moment for Fai to notice that Kurogane had stopped walking. He turned around to look at her.

"Kuro-girly, what's wrong?" asked Fai.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving for Russia for the whole summer break?" asked Kurogane.

Fai's eyes widen and then looked at her with sadness. "I'm sorry, Kuro-kuro. I forgot to tell you with everything that's been happening. I'm sorry", said Fai.

"Whatever", said Kurogane as they continued to walk.

"I don't have to go if you want me to stay", said Fai.

"I couldn't make you do that. They're your family, you need to see them", said Kurogane.

"How about you come with me then. My family would probably love to have you", said Fai.

"I couldn't. I don't want to be a burden to you or your family", said Kurogane.

"You wouldn't be a burden, kuro-buro", said Fai.

"I still couldn't do that", said Kurogane. Fai sighed.

"Let's not think about that now. Summer break is so far away, alright", said Fai. Kurogane nodded.

When they arrived at Fai's apartment, Fai started to cook dinner and Kurogane laid down on a couch in the living room and watched TV. After awhile, Kurogane fell asleep.

Fai came out of the kitchen to announce that dinner was ready. When he saw her asleep, a smile appeared on his face. He knelt down on the ground next to her and looked at her.

"Your hair starting to get long. It makes you look more like a girl", whispered Fai, more to himself. He leaned his head forward until his lips touched her lips in a sweet kiss.

Suddenly Kurogane's eyes snapped open and she pushed Fai away. When she saw that it was Fai, she said, "I'm sorry, Fai. I didn't know it was you. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, Kuro-push. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that. Well, dinner is ready so come on", said Fai. He then walked to the dining room. Kurogane followed him.

They ate in silence, each not looking at one another, to embarrass. When they finished, Fai took the dishes to the kitchen sink.

After he placed the dishes in the sink, Kurogane came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Fai turned to face her, still in her arms. She didn't look at him.

"Kuro-blue, what's wrong?" asked Fai.

Kurogane was silent at first and then said, "I love you."

Fai's eyes widen in surprise at hearing this. He then wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you too, Kuro-love." He placed his right hand under her chin and raised her face up. He then kissed her on the lips in a deep and loving kiss. She kissed him back.

Fai deepen the kiss more and then gently bit her lower lip, asking for entrance. Kurogane opened her mouth and his tongue went into her tongue. He tasted every part of her mouth and mesmerized it. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Parting their lips, both were slightly gasping for air. Fai started to kiss and lick her face. On her left ear, he nipped it gently. Kurogane gasped in bliss.

Fai pulled Kurogane quickly to his room.

His bedroom was almost the same as the guest bedroom. The only difference was that the colors of the bedding were a navy blue color.

Once in his room, Fai pushed her until her back was against the wall. He quickly kissed her on the lips and pressed his tongue against her lips. She opened her lips and his tongue darted into her mouth. He started to suck on her tongue. As he kissed her, Kurogane ran her hands through his hair. His hands went up her dark gray t-shirt, touching the soft skin of her stomach, gently. When their lips came apart, Fai took off her t-shirt and saw that there were very few light bruises on her stomach. Her chest was still bounded by bandage wraps.

He started to move his head down from her face. Fai began to kiss, lick, and suck on her neck. Kurogane continually moaned tenderly. Once he was down to her collarbone, he started to gently give her love bites her, leaving marks on her.

Just as he reached her chest, he stopped. Fai raised his head up to her face and asked, "Can I?" Kurogane nodded her head.

Fai held Kurogane close to him as his hands went to her back and he began to undo the bandage wraps. When the bandage wraps were loosen, her breasts sort of bounced out, showing that they were small D cups.

His hands went down to baggy black jeans and undone the belt. Fai's hands then easily slid her jeans without unbuttoning them. The only thing she had on was black girl's boxer and her necklace. There were light traces of bruising and scars on her body.

Kurogane looked down at the floor with embarrass expression on her face.

Fai raised her face until they had eye contact. "You look so beautiful", whispered Fai into her left ear. This caused Kurogane to blush a deep red color.

Fai brought Kurogane to his bed laid her down. Before he got on top of her, he took off his light blue shirt and blue jeans, now only wearing thick white boxers. He set on top of her waist and laid on top of her, not putting much weight on her. Fai kissed her on her lips and then nibbled on it.

Taking his lips off her lips, he slightly lifts himself off her. He places his right hand on her left breast and gropes them. Kurogane moans softly. Fai places his other hand on her other breast and does the same thing. She moans again. He puts his thumbs on her nipples and rubs them. Kurogane moans and groans, softly. He then squeezes them a bit hard, which causes her moan and slightly arched her back. Fai then leaned his head and started to kiss her left nipple. He then nipped it and pulled a bit. Kurogane moans a bit higher and arched her back slightly more. Fai does the same thing to the other breast and got the same reaction from her.

His kisses started to go down until he reaches her navel. He began to kiss and lick her navel. Kurogane's breathing started to get even more labored from this and yet it increases when Fai gently blows into her navel. She also groans.

Fai sets up completely off of her and takes off her boxers and he then takes off his boxers. Kurogane blushes even more when she saw his seven inch manhood. She began to shake a little.

Fai saw this and whispered, "Its ok, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait when you're ready."

"No, do it. I'm just nervous. Please do it", begged Kurogane.

Fai nodded and positions himself close to her womanhood. He gives her a light kiss on her lips.

He gently thrusts into her, putting about half of his manhood into her womanhood.

Kurogane's eyes widen and then shut tightly, her face showing pain. She kept her mouth shut, trying not to scream in pain.

He waited until she calmed down and then began to thrust into her, slowly. Once pain gradually turned into pleasure, he started to thrust faster and harder. Kurogane moans go even higher as he goes. As Fai quickens his pace, the bed started to shake.

Fai placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them. Kurogane moans even higher and arched her back as much as she could.

They continued to do this for what seems like days, but are really hours. Finally Kurogane exploded and causes her walls to tighten around Fai's manhood, but he continues to thrust into her at the same pace. After about thirty minutes, Fai exploded into her.

He rested on her gently as both try to gain their breath. After awhile, Fai slowly comes out of her and lies next to her. Kurogane winces in discomfort when he came out of her.

"Are you alright?" asked Fai.

"Yeah, I'm fine", said Kurogane.

Fai wrapped his right arm under her and placed his on her waist. He pulled her closer to him. He looked at her and saw that she was asleep. Fai smiled at her and gently kissed her on her lips. He then fell asleep, still holding her close.

I'm finally done. Hope you like it. Please review soon. Have a good night.


	6. Chapter Six: An Almost Good Morning

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Six: An Almost Good Morning

As morning arrived, Fai slowly opened his eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he set up with the sheets covering him from his stomach down.

Fai looked around and saw Kurogane lying on her left side with her back facing him. She was lying with the sheets covering almost up to her shoulder. She laid bit away from him.

Moving until he was right behind her, Fai placed his right hand on her right shoulder and started to rub her upper arm. Kurogane stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Fai smiled at this and began to kiss her shoulder and go up to her neck. This caused Kurogane to wake up. She didn't open her eyes, but she had a slight smile on her face. Fai then sucked on a part of her neck, which caused Kurogane to moan lightly.

"Fai, stop it", said Kurogane.

"Sorry Kuro-love, but I can't help it. You're so addicting", said Fai, as he continued to kiss her neck. Kurogane winced in pleasure.

Fai gently pushed her on her back and set on her waist. He placed his hands on her neck and kissed her on her lips. Fai nibbled on her lips and then licked them, asking for entrance. Kurogane opened her mouth and his tongue went in. His tongue again tasted her.

Once he finished, Fai went down to her breasts. He began to lick around her right nipple. Kurogane gasped and winced in bliss. On her nipple, he started to suck on it. This caused her to moan softly. He did the same thing to her other breast and resulted in the same reaction from her.

Fai went back up to her lips and then bit and sucked on her lower lip. Kurogane groaned in delight. He then let go of her lip and went down to the lower part of her neck, licking a small piece on her neck and started to suck on it. Kurogane breathing became even more labored and seductive noises came from her. Fai then gently bit her, which caused her groan a high note. He licked it softly.

Positioning himself with his manhood near her womanhood ready, but waiting for her permission. Kurogane kissed him on the lips, giving him permission.

Fai thrust into her with a bit of force. His whole manhood was now in Kurogane. She moaned in both pleasure and pain. He waited for her to get comfortable before he started to thrust into her with some speed and force. Kurogane continually moaned as he thrust into her and then she began to thrust with him. They both moaned and groaned together. They went faster and harder together and made the bed shake hard. Kurogane wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands went through his hair. They kissed each other deeply.

They went like this for hours and finally Kurogane was the first to explode. This caused her walls to tighten around his manhood. Fai continued to thrust into her at the same pace. About twenty minutes later, Fai exploded into her. He rested on her gently, trying not to put all his weight on her, still in her. They were regaining their breath.

Once he recovered a bit, Fai slowly came out her, which caused her to groan in discomfort. He set beside her for awhile and stood up from bed.

"I'll be right back. Just stay here for a moment, alright", said Fai and he left the room, closing the door after him.

Kurogane had watched him leave and lay back in bed, still recovering a bit. She closed her eyes and rested. Next she felt was someone shaking her gently.

Kurogane opened her eyes slowly and saw Fai.

"Come on, Kuro-sleepy. Come with me", said Fai. Kurogane stood up for bed and Fai took her left hand in his right hand. He led her out of his room into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, the large round bathtub was filled with hot water. In the water was purple bath salt, which caused the water to have a purplish color, and had a lavender aroma. Around the bathtub were washcloths, shampoo and conditioner, and white soap.

"It's nice", said Kurogane.

"Then go in. Come on", told Fai, as he stepped into the bathtub. Kurogane slowly followed him into the bathtub. They set down facing each other and let the water soak into them.

"Well, let's get started", said Fai as he took hold of the handheld shower head and turned it on. A light flow of water started to come out of it.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kurogane.

"I'm going to give you a bath", said Fai.

"Why?" asked Kurogane.

"Because I want to", said Fai and then told, "Now I'm going to wash your hair so hold still." He started to soak her hair.

"Now turn around", told Fai. Kurogane did so and now her back was facing him, sitting on her knees.

Fai, who was also sitting on his knees, took the jasmine shampoo and put some in his hands. He started to rub it in her hair and scalp, deeply and tenderly. It felt good to Kurogane. Once he was done, he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and began to rub some mint conditioner into her hair and scalp, intensely and caring. Kurogane moaned quietly from this. When he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, he said, "Your hair looks nice when it's long. It makes you look more like a girl."

Kurogane looked down at the water, a bit humiliated. Suddenly Fai wrapped his arms around her stomach and said, "I'm sorry Kuro-sweet. I didn't mean to be like that. You look good with short or long hair. I love you so much, Kuro-lovely."

He started to wash her back with a wet washcloth that was scrub in with the coconut scented soap. He bathed her whole back and shoulders first and then her arms.

As he scrubbed her shoulders, Kurogane said, "This feels nice. I haven't had a bath since I was really little."

"Well, that can change. We can have as many baths as you like", said Fai and then he rinsed her back and shoulders. Fai had turned her around and started to wash her front side. He then scrubbed her legs and everywhere else.

Fai drained the water and set out of the tub. He then started to fill the tub again with hot water.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurogane.

"Giving you a bubble bath", said Fai as he added the strawberry bubble soap into the bathtub. The tub started to fill with bubbles.

Fai wrapped a towel around his waist and said, "Now you stay here and enjoy it. I'll be back." He then left.

Kurogane didn't do anything at first, but she started to play a little with the bubbles by taking them in her hands and then blew them away. But she got bored after awhile. After a few moments, her eyes started to close slowly. She then fell asleep in the tub.

The next thing Kurogane knew was that she was lying in Fai's bed, wearing Fai's light gray t-shirt and baggy black shorts. She set up, causing the towels on her head and shoulders to fall off.

Fai then came in. he was wearing a white t-shirt with baggy navy blue shorts. When he saw her, he gasped in relief. "Kuro-sleepy, you scared me to death. You shouldn't fall sleep in the tub like that. I was so scared when I saw that you were asleep."

"I'm sorry", said Kurogane.

"It's alright, as long as you're ok", said Fai and then said, "I'll be right back." And he left again. He came back soon after with a tray of scramble eggs, pancakes, and orange juice with silverware.

"I was going to take you to do the dining room, but I think breakfast in bed is better anyway", said Fai, setting the tray on her lap. Kurogane started to eat. Fai set next to her and was thinking about something.

"Kuro-love, I know this is fast, but I want you to live here with me. I don't want you to stay in there anymore. Please come and live with me", begged Fai.

Kurogane stopped eating and was shocked from hearing this. "I can't, it's against the law until I'm eighteen years old. You would get into trouble and I don't want that", said Kurogane.

"Kuro-love, I don't care. I want you to live with me", said Fai.

"I can't. I just can't. I want to go home. Please take me home", said Kurogane.

Fai looked sad when he heard this. "Ok, just eating and I'll get a bag for your clothes. You can keep those if you like", said Fai.

When she finished eating, they left Fai's apartment in silence.

I'm done, finally. Hope you like it. Please review. Have a good night.

**P.S.**

**There is going to be a poll.**

**There are two ways that the story can go.**

**Choice 1)**

**Kurogane in the hospital**

**Choice 2)**

**Kurogane kicked out**

**Please choose and give me your choice.**

**Have a good night!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Trying to Bring Things Ba

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

My birthday is this Friday, March 26. I'll be eighteen years old.

Please don't forget about the poll. Go to the last chapter or the bottom of the page.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Seven: Trying to Bring Things Back to Normal

Several weeks had passed since then and things were different between Kurogane and Fai. Since then Kurogane had been avoiding Fai whenever she could and when they had class or lunch together, she would just ignore him. She wouldn't even look at him she would even talk to Tomoyo or the others. Kurogane didn't even share lunch with him, which meant she didn't eat lunch at all.

Fai had also notice something different about Kurogane. She had looked paler and a bit sickly. He had tried to ask her about it, but she wouldn't talk or listen to him.

Kurogane was becoming who she used to be. The only difference was the she would sleep in class instead of looking out the window. In P.E. class, she would skip, forge a note, or go to the nurse's office.

As lunch began on a cool Wednesday, Fai when to the roof and saw Kurogane sleeping with her back leaning against the wire fencing. Fai didn't want to disturb her so he placed his white and light blue jacket on her, to keep her warm, and started to eat his part of the lunch, leaving the other part for Kurogane. He set down next to her as he began to eat. Fai kept staring at her from time to time.

A few minutes later, Kurogane started to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around, a bit surprised to see Fai sitting next to her.

"Hey Kuro-napping, hope you slept well. Here your lunch", said Fai, giving her the part of the lunch that he saved for her.

Kurogane didn't take the lunch from him. She took off his jacket, dropping it on top of his head and stood up to leave.

"Kurgy, wait", called out Fai, quickly setting down the lunch and getting up. He grabbed her left wrist in his right hand to stop her. He pulled her toward him and faced her. She still won't look at him.

"Kurogane, what's wrong? Did I do something to offend you in someway? If I did, I didn't know or mean to. Please talk to me or at least look at me. Please don't keep doing this. I love you", begged Fai. He then kissed her on the lips in a sweet and loving kiss. But Kurogane didn't do anything. She didn't kiss him back or push him away, she just stood there.

When he slowly pulled his lips away from her lips, a sad look appeared on his face. Kurogane kept looking down at the ground. He hugged her, holding her close to him. Her face was on his left shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her back.

"Please Kurogane, tell me what's wrong?" asked Fai. But she didn't answer him.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Fai let go of Kurogane and went to pack the rest of his lunch.

With his things, Fai went up to Kurogane and said, "I love you, Kurogane." he then kissed her on the cheek and left.

After he left, Kurogane's eyes were filled with tears. The tears started to streak down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Fai. I really am sorry, but I don't know how to tell you. I don't want you to get mad and leave me", she whispered to herself. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, gently.

After she calmed herself down, Kurogane grabbed her things and headed to class.

When school ended, Kurogane was heading home by herself.

"Kurogane, wait up", called out someone. Kurogane turned to see Tomoyo, Sakura, and Himawari coming towards her. She saw that Fai, Syaoran, Watanuki, and Doumeki were a ways from them, waiting.

When the three girls reached her, Tomoyo was the first to speak.

"Kurogane, what's been up with you? You've been isolating yourself from everyone, including Fai. We've all been worried about you. Please tell us what's wrong", begged Tomoyo. Kurogane looked away from them.

"You were doing so well with Fai. Did something happen between you two? Did he do something bad to you?" asked Sakura. Kurogane shook her head no, still not looking at them.

"Did someone else do something bad to you?" asked Himawari. Kurogane shook her head no again.

"Then what's wrong, Kurogane? We won't tell anybody if you don't want us to", told Sakura. Kurogane still didn't say anything.

Something then struck Tomoyo. She looked at Kurogane and at her stomach.

"Kurogane, you're not… Are you pregnant?" asked Tomoyo. The others looked a bit shock from hearing this. All of them were looking at Kurogane, waiting for the answer. After a moment, she nodded.

While the others were shocked a large and happy smile appeared on Tomoyo's face. She hugged Kurogane gently, wrapping her arms around Kurogane's waist.

"Oh Kurogane, that's great news. I'm so happy. You're going to be a great mother," said Tomoyo, letting go of Kurogane. She still didn't look at them.

"Is Fai the father?" asked Sakura. Kurogane nodded her head again.

"Kurogane, this isn't bad news. It's great news. You shouldn't be sad or anything", smiled Himawari.

"You should tell Fai. He needs to know", said Tomoyo. Kurogane shook her head no.

"If you like Kurogane, I'll tell him", said Sakura.

"No, we can't tell Fai. Kurogane is the one who has to tell him", said Himawari. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

"I can't tell him. I don't know how to tell him", said Kurogane.

"You just have to tell him. Just make sure it's him and you alone, no one else around", said Himawari.

"You'll be fine. Fai is a good person. He won't leave and we'll be here. So will the others", said Sakura.

"And if Fai leaves you for some reason, we'll beat him up", teased Tomoyo. Kurogane chuckled a bit at this.

"Are you going to tell Fai?" asked Sakura.

"I will, but not now", said Kurogane.

"Well, you better tell him soon or he'll find out the hard way" said Tomoyo.

"You want me to get Fai for you. He been worried about you", said Himawari.

Kurogane looked at Fai and then away. She nodded and said, "Just tell him I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok", said Tomoyo. They left to get Fai, leaving Kurogane. They went up to Fai and started to talk to him. When they finished, Fai started to walk toward her.

When Fai was right in front of her, he said, "Hey."

"Hey", said Kurogane.

"I'll wait until you want to tell me what ever you are keeping secret, but tell me now if anyone is hurting you, alright", said Fai.

"No one", said Kurogane. Fai smiled at her and kissed her on her left cheek. Kurogane blushed a bit.

"Come on, I'll take you home", said Fai. He held his right hand out for her. Kurogane held his hand with her left hand and they walked on.

As they walked, the others watched them.

"I hope they work everything out", said Tomoyo.

"What did she tell you?" asked Syaoran.

"We will not tell you until Kurogane tells Fai and if she wants to tell you or she tells us to tell you", said Sakura.

As Kurogane and Fai were walking, he asked, "Can you tell me how important your secret is?"

Kurogane looked at him and answered, "It's very important."

"Ok, I believe you. Just tell me when you're ready", said Fai. Kurogane nodded.

"So is Fei Wang back? If he is, you can stay with me", told Fai.

"He on a business trip. He shouldn't be back for another week or two", said Kurogane,

They finally arrived at the house apartment. Fai turned Kurogane to face him in front of the house. He held her close and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. Fai then nipped her on the lips. They came apart.

"See ya tomorrow", said Fai with a smile.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow", said Kurogane. She walked up to the house and went in. Fai watched her go in and then left.

Inside the house, Kurogane was happy, with a small smile on her face.

"Well, someone is in a good mood", said a creepy voice. Kurogane's face showed alarmed. She turned and saw Fei Wang, standing in the doorway.

I finally finished this chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget about the poll. Go either to the last chapter or the bottom of this page. Please review. Have a good night.

**There is going to be a poll.**

**There are two ways that the story can go.**

**Choice 1)**

**Kurogane in the hospital**

**Choice 2)**

**Kurogane kicked out**

**Please choose and give me your choice.**

**Have a good night!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Torture to Control

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

The poll has been decided. The results are in. coming from friends and reviewers. And the choice is………………**HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!** I won't tell you. You just have to read the story.

My birthday is this Friday, March 26. I'll be eighteen years old.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Eight: Torture to Control

Kurogane was scared and surprised when saw Fei Wang standing there, a creepy smile on his face and an evil glare in his eyes.

"But you weren't supposed to be here for another week or two", said Kurogane.

"I finished business early when I realized something", said Fei Wang, as he walked towards her.

"What is that?" asked Kurogane, backing away from him until her back hit the wall.

He was now right in front of her. "Well, I noticed these past few months that you have changed quite a bit. You look more like a girl. Not just an original girl, a very pretty girl. You should keep your hair long like this. It makes you more girl like. There are other things that you can make like not bind your breasts, but we can take care of that later", said Fei Wang, placing his right hand on her chin and looking at her face better.

He looked into her eyes and said, "Something is different about you. What could it be? What have you done with that boyfriend? Have you had sex with him?"

Kurogane shook a bit and said, "It's not sex, I made love to him."

Fei Wang laughed at hearing this. "You idiot, you think he loves a thing like you. He probably says those things so that he could get into your pants. You're really are an idiot slut", smirked Fei Wang.

"No, you're wrong. He loves me, he loves me. You don't know him at all. Fai is a good person. He nice, caring, and generous. He loves me", spat Kurogane.

"Well, he may love you, but now he can't have you anymore", said Fei Wang, as he placed his body weight on her.

Fei Wang started to kiss her on the neck first. Kurogane struggled as much as she could, but couldn't push him off her. He bit her hand on a piece of skin on her neck. She winced in pain. His hands went into her jeans and into her boxers, groping her cheeks. Tears started to form in her eyes, knowing what he was going to do to her. She closed her eyes. He suddenly hit her in the head, causing Kurogane to be semiconscious.

Fei Wang carried Kurogane to his bedroom. His bedroom was large with red walls and tan carpet. A large window was opposite of the door and was covered by red curtains. The bed was a king size with royal purple sheets, covers, and pillow cases. There was a large wooden dresser near the window. On the wall facing the bed was a large black TV on a black stand. Near the dresser was a large light wooden desk.

He threw her on the bed, landing on her stomach. Fei Wang quickly took off her clothes until she was naked with only her necklace on. He grabbed the rope that was on the desk and started to tie her wrist together to the bed post, tightly so that she couldn't get loose. He then tied her ankles to the foot post of the bed, spreading her legs out, also tightly. She was still on her stomach.

Fei Wang took off his business clothes until he only had on his gray boxers. He set on her lower back and moved her hair to the side, he began to kiss and lick her neck. Kurogane shuddered and tried to struggle, but couldn't move much because of the ropes. Fei Wang then bit her on the neck hard, not even trying to be gentle. Kurogane winced in pain. His hands went to the front and grasped her breasts. He started to squeeze and squash them, firmly. Kurogane bit down on her lips so not to make any noises.

"Come on Kurogane, let me hear those slutty moans of yours", said Fei Wang.

He moved down her back, kissing, licking, and sucking as he went down. Kurogane began to shake even more and she closed her eyes again. Fei Wang took off his boxers and positioned his manhood at her hole.

"I hope you're ready Kurogane because I am", said Fei Wang. He then thrust into her with force, his whole manhood going into her.

Kurogane's eyes widen in pain as tears started to form in them. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Tears started to streak down her cheeks. She felt like she was being ripped in two.

Fei Wang started to thrust into her, hard. He squeezed her breasts harder. With each of his thrust, caused more pain to Kurogane. After awhile of this, Kurogane blacked out.

When Kurogane slowly opened her eyes, she was still in his room and in the same position. The only difference was that Fei Wang wasn't there.

Her lower body was numb in pain. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to cry in silence.

The door opened and Fei Wang came in. "Well, you're finally awake. Took you long enough", said Fei Wang. He was wearing a white bathrobe.

Kurogane glared at him with tears at him. "Don't look at me like that unless you want me to take you again", said Fei Wang with an evil grin on his face. Kurogane rested her face in the pillow and cried silently.

"Oh don't cry. You better get used to it. You're now my obedient bed pet", he said and then ordered, "Now look at me." She didn't.

"I said look at me", he demanded, pulling her head up by her hair, forcing to look at him. "When I tell you to do something, you'll do it or else", he threaten. He let go of her.

"If you do as I say, you might get some freedoms, might", said Fei Wang, sitting next to her on the bed. He started to run his right hand through her hair.

"I'll let you rest for now, but tomorrow night, we'll have the time of our life. At least I will", said Fei Wang. He then untied the rope on her wrists and ankles.

"Now get up", he ordered.

Shaking, Kurogane slowly got up from the bed.

"Now go to your room", ordered Fei Wang.

Kurogane walked to her room, wobbling a bit.

In her room, Kurogane dressed herself and curled up in bed, lying under the gray blanket, shaking. She fell asleep in fear.

The next day came and Fai waited in front of the school for Kurogane.

"Fai, where is Kurogane?" asked Tomoyo as she came up to him.

"I don't know. She was alright yesterday when I dropped her at her place. I'm scared something might have happened to her", said Fai.

"We need to find her now", said Tomoyo, worried.

"What do you mean? Do you know what's wrong?" asked Fai.

"We just need to find her now", told Tomoyo, leaving the school ground. Fai followed her.

"Tomoyo, if you know what's happening to Kurogane, you need to tell me", said Fai.

"I don't know if something is happening to her now, but if something is happening to her, we need to find her now", said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, tell me what's wrong? You know something about Kurogane, please tell me", said Fai.

"I can't. Kurogane is the one who needs to tell you it, not me. But need to hurry because if something bad happens to her, then it might destroy her", said Tomoyo. Fai's eyes widen when he heard this.

"I'm going to run ahead, ok", said Fai.

"Be careful", called out Tomoyo.

Fai ran all the way to Kurogane's place. He started to bang on the door.

"Kurogane, Kurogane, open up. It's me, Fai. Open up", shouted Fai. He then broke a hole in the glass on the door and put his hand through. He unlocked the door and went in.

Fai ran straight to Kurogane's room. He quickly opened the door and his eyes widen at what they saw.

Kurogane was still under the blanket and shaking.

"Kurogane", whispered Fai, as he walked up to her, slowly. He put his hand on her and she tensed up.

"Kurogane, it's me, Fai. It's alright, I'm getting you out of here", said Fai. He lifts the blanket off of her and his face showed sadness and shock.

Kurogane's eyes were bloodshot and dried tear streaks were on her cheek. She was still curled up.

"Oh Kurogane", muttered Fai. He picked her up and held her close to him.

"Come on, Kurogane. Lets get out of here", said Fai.

"Fai. Fai, are you here?" called out Tomoyo, who had just entered the house.

"Tomoyo, call for an ambulance now", called out Fai.

Fai carried Kurogane to the front door and set her down there. He wrapped his jacket around her.

The ambulance came after awhile and they headed to the hospital.

I have finally finished this chapter. Please review. Have a good night.


	9. Chapter Nine: Telling of the News

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

My birthday is this Friday, March 26. I'll be eighteen years old.

I also got to break a wooden board with one hand in karate class today.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Nine: Telling of the News

At the hospital, Fai and Tomoyo were in the waiting room, waiting for news on Kurogane.

The room was large with white walls and white tile floors. There were several chairs and the tables had several old magazines. The room was completely empty, except for Fai and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was sitting, reading a magazine and Fai was pacing as he started to get impatient.

"What's taking so long? She couldn't have been in that bad of condition, could she?" asked Fai.

"Fai, you need to calm down, you're stressing yourself out. It's been over an hour since we arrived. They need check everything and get a room for her. Now sit down and calm down", said Tomoyo. Fai set down next to her and tried to calm down.

Finally a doctor came in with a chart and looked at them.

"Are you here for Ms. Kurogane Suwa?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. How is she?" asked Fai, as he and Tomoyo stood up.

"Well, she going to be fine, but she needs to heal. She has bruising and small cuts which will heal in time. The worse has to be from her rape. The physical pain will heal; it's just the mental and emotional pain that I'm worried about. Good news is that the baby is going to be fine", told the doctor.

Fai's eyes widen when hearing this.

"Baby? What baby?" asked Fai.

"You didn't know? Ms. Suwa is about eight weeks pregnant. She is going to have to stay here for a week or so to make sure that everything is fine. I must go now. You can go see her now, she in Room 326", told the doctor and he left.

Fai was still a bit shock as he and Tomoyo walked to the room.

In the room, the walls were a pale blue and had white tile floors. There was a medium size window covered by white curtains. There was a dark green couch against the window. They saw Kurogane laying on a double size, white hospital bed with white sheets and pillow cases. She was connected to a few hospital machines.

Kurogane was sleeping on the hospital bed, the hospital sheets covered up to her chest. She wore a lavender hospital shirt and pants.

"Oh Kurogane", muttered Fai. He went up to Kurogane, placing his left hand on the right side of her head, caringly. Tomoyo stood next to him and took Kurogane's right hand, putting it in both of her hands.

"That was the secret, wasn't it? About her being pregnant? Why didn't she tell?" asked Fai, still looking at Kurogane.

"She was going to tell, but she didn't know how. Kurogane was scared that you would leave her. We've seen it so many times. A girl gets pregnant and the boy leaves her. She just needed time to figure things out", told Tomoyo, looking at him.

"But how could she think that I would leave her? I love her and care about her so much. I would do anything for her", said Fai.

"I know, but she was just scared", said Tomoyo.

Fai placed his forehead on Kurogane's forehead, gently.

"I'm sorry, Kurogane. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry. I should have known that something was up, I should have protected you", said Fai, as tears formed in his eyes and started to streak down his cheeks.

Tomoyo looked at them and said, "I'm going back to school to tell the others what had happened. Do you want me tell them about the baby?"

"I don't know", answered Fai.

"I'll wait to tell them then", said Tomoyo and said, "I'll also get both of your homework and stuff." She then left.

Fai stood there as he watched Kurogane sleep. He placed his right hand on top of her right hand and gripped it gently. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Suddenly Fai heard something. He heard someone said, "Fai." He opened his eyes and saw Kurogane's face wincing a bit.

"Kurogane, wake up. Please wake up, you're safe now. It's me, Fai. Please wake up", said Fai.

Kurogane's eyes slowly opened and saw Fai's face looking at her.

"Oh Kuro-sleep, I was so worried. I'm so happy that you and the baby are going to be alright", smiled Fai, as hugged her gently, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Kurogane's eyes widen a bit and asked, "You know about the baby?"

"Yeah, the doctor told", said Fai.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you", said Kurogane, tears coming down her cheeks.

"It's alright, I understand. You were scared. There is nothing to be sorry about", said Fai.

Kurogane started to cry into his chest. Fai held her close to him as she cried. When she finished crying, she fell asleep. Fai placed her back on the bed. He went and set down on the couch, watching her. After awhile, Fai too fell asleep.

When Fai woke up, he was covered by a light green blanket. He set up and saw that it was dark outside. He looked up and saw that Kurogane was watching him.

"You should have woken me up. I don't want you to get bored", said Fai.

"I wasn't alone for long. Tomoyo and the others came and only left about an hour ago. Anyway, you looked really tired", said Kurogane.

"Wow, I must have been tired if I didn't hear the others come in", said Fai, standing up and walking to her.

"I told them about the baby", she said, looking away from him.

Fai stood next to her and gently placed his right hand under her chin, having her face him.

"What's wrong, Kuro-love?" asked Fai.

"I'm sorry about the baby. I get it if you want to leave", said Kurogane, her eyes looking away from him.

"It's not a bad thing, it's wonderful. I've always wanted kids. Maybe not so early, but it's alright. I'm staying with you through this, know matter what happens", said Fai. He than kissed her on the left cheek. He placed his left hand on her stomach and his right hand around her shoulders, pulling her gently into a hug.

"I love you, Kurogane", said Fai.

"I love you too, Fai", said Kurogane.

I have finally finished. Please review this chapter. Have a good night.


	10. Chapter Ten: Family Talk

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Thanks to all those who wished me a Happy Birthday, and also thank you TrueDespairOverlord for writing _If I was A Girl. _It was nice and funny.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Ten: Family Talk

A little over a week had passed until Kurogane was released from the hospital. Fai, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran had come pick her up.

"Does anyone know where Kurogane is going to live now?" asked Sakura, looking at the other there.

"She going to live me", answered Fai.

"What about her things? Her stuff is still at Fei Wang's place and I don't think its good idea for Kurogane to ever go over back there", said Tomoyo.

"I'll go with some of the others and get her stuff", said Syaoran.

"We should take her shopping. She going to need new clothes later on in the pregnancy anyway", said Tomoyo.

"I now feel more sorry for Kurogane", said Syaoran.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, you kind of get crazy when it comes to shopping, Tomoyo", said Syaoran. Fai and Sakura kind of laughed at this.

"He has a point, Tomoyo", agreed Sakura. Fai nodded in agreement with them.

"Meanies", pouted Tomoyo.

Fai looked up and said, "There she is." He started to walk to where Kurogane was, who had just exited the hospital doors.

"Kurogane, over here", called out Tomoyo. Kurogane saw them and headed towards them.

Fai was the first to reach her and gave her a gentle hug.

"I'm so happy that you're out of there", whispered Fai.

"Me too", agreed Kurogane, hugging him back.

"Oh Kurogane, so glad to have you back", said Tomoyo, joining in the hug.

"I'm also happy", said Sakura, also joining in the hug.

Syaoran stayed to the side and said, "Guys, I don't think that's good idea, at least for the baby. You might squeeze or squash the baby."

At hearing this, they all let her go. Kurogane sighed in relief.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Sakura.

"Anywhere is fine with me", said Kurogane.

"I bet you're hungry, Kuro-puu. Let's get something to eat", said Fai, the others nodded in agreement.

When they found a place, they ordered and began to eat.

"So Kurogane, do you know if it's a boy or girl?" asked Sakura.

Kurogane shook her head no and said, "They won't be able to tell for awhile longer."

"Oh, I can't wait. Tell me when you find out. I want to make the baby so many cute outfits", said Tomoyo.

After they ate, they decided to head home. Kurogane and Fai walked together, with Fai holding her left hand in his right hand.

"Is something wrong, Fai?" asked Kurogane.

Fai looked at her and smiled. "Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"It's just that you're being quieter than usually", she said.

Fai chuckled a bit and said, "I guess you're right. It's just that I don't know how to tell my family in Russia about this. I don't want them to get mad or anything. I know Yuui will not mind as much, he probably loves the idea of being an uncle, but I'm not sure about my parents or my other relatives. I know some won't like the idea of me having a child so soon. I just don't want trouble, mostly for you, Kuro-lovely."

Kurogane sighed and said, "I don't know what to say. I don't have a family anymore. I guess you should just tell like I should have told you about the baby."

Fai sighed and said, "I guess you're right."

They arrived at Fai's apartment and Kurogane went to lie on the couch. Fai hesitantly went to the phone and started to dial a number. He began to speak in Russian so Kurogane couldn't understand what he was saying.

Fai was on the phone for awhile and when he finally hang up, he sighed.

"What did they say?" asked Kurogane, looking at him.

"Well, Yuui was excited about it. My mother was happy also, but a bit upset. My father is mad at me. I think they might come here", said Fai. Kurogane's eyes widen at the thought of Fai's family coming here.

Fai could tell that Kurogane was a bit shock at this. He set down on the couch next to her and had her lay down with her head on his lap. "Don't worry about my family. My parents are kind people, they'll be happy about the baby. They'll be upset at the idea of how soon it is, but they won't think about that for too long. If they're going to be mad at someone, it's going to be me. Just don't worry about it", told Fai. Kurogane sighed at this.

"It's getting late, want to go to bed?" asked Fai.

"But I don't have anything to sleep in", told Kurogane, sitting up.

"Don't worry about that. You can borrow some of my clothes until we can get your things", said Fai.

They went into his room and Fai took out some of his clothes. Giving them to her, he said, "You can change in here. I'll be outside by the door if you need anything." And he left.

Kurogane changed into Fai's light blue t-shirt and dark gray baggy shorts.

"You can come back in", called out Kurogane.

Fai came back in and smiled at her. He went up to her and held her close to him.

"Can I stay with you?" asked Kurogane.

"Of course you can", said Fai, softly.

They got into bed, both laying on their right side. Kurogane had her back Fai's chest, his arms wrapped around her, his hands on her stomach. A few moments later, they both fell asleep.

I have finally finished this chapter. Please review soon. Have a great day.


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Russian Visit

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Eleven: A Russian Visit

Summer had finally arrived with the end of school.

"So what are you guys doing for summer vacation?" asked Fai.

It was the last day of school and they were all sitting outside the school, sitting on a bench.

"I'm going to Europe with my mother and Sakura is coming with us", said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, should be fun", said Sakura.

"I'm going to dig site with my father in Brazil", said Syaoran.

"I'm going to visit my aunt in New York and then to Boston to visit my grandparents", said Himawari.

"I'm getting a summer job. I need the money for college", said Watanuki.

"Me too", said Doumeki.

"Are you going to Russia, Fai?" asked Tomoyo.

"No, there is no point to go", said Fai.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well, my parents and brother are coming here", told Fai.

"Really, they're coming here. Is it because of the baby?" asked Himawari.

"Yeah", said Kurogane.

"I bet they're going to be happy about meeting you", said Syaoran.

"Have you found out what the baby is going to be yet?" asked Doumeki.

Kurogane looked at Fai and said, "You tell them."

Fai looked at the others and told them, "It's going to be a baby boy."

All the girls squealed happily at hearing this.

"I wonder what he'll look like", wondered Sakura.

"I hope he has Kurogane's hair and Fai's eyes", said Tomoyo, dreamily.

"I don't care as long as he healthy", said Kurogane, putting her right hand on her stomach, which was a bit swollen.

"You are a true mother, Kurogane", said Himawari.

"So when are your family coming, Fai?" asked Watanuki.

"In over two weeks", told Fai.

"Well, I wish you two good luck. I better go now. See ya", said Syaoran.

"Wait Syaoran, I'll come with you. Bye everyone", said Sakura, racing up to him.

"We better get to. Bye", said Himawari and then she, Doumeki, and Watanuki left.

Kurogane sighed a bit in pain.

"Is something wrong, Kuro-honey?" asked Fai, looking at her.

Kurogane placed her left hand on the side of her head and said, "My head hurts a little. It's probably a headache."

"You probably thirsty. I'll get you a bottle of water", said Fai, getting up and heading to a venting machine.

As he headed to the venting machine, Tomoyo asked, "Have you heard anything about Fei Wang?"

"Yeah, he took a deal. He'll be in prison for ten to fifteen years", said Kurogane.

"Well, that's good. He won't be able to come for you. Does Fai know?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I told him. He thinks he should have gotten more time. I don't care as long as he out of my life", said Kurogane.

Fai came back with a bottle of water and gave it to her.

"Thanks", said Kurogane, taking a drink of water.

When the day Fai's family to arrive, Kurogane and Fai were waiting at the airport.

They looked around for them. Suddenly Fai called out, "Yuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he ran and practically tackled someone. Kurogane walked to where Fai had run to.

When she arrived there, Fai and the person he jumped were standing. Her eyes widen when she saw that person. He looked just like Fai. The only difference was that Fai was wearing a light blue t-shirt and the other person was wearing a red t-shirt.

"Kuro-love, this is Yuui. Yuui, this is Kurogane", introduced Fai.

Yuui too hold of her left hand in his right hand and kissed the back of her, saying, "It's nice to meet you, Kurogane."

Kurogane blushed when he kissed her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Yuui", she said.

"So this is Kurogane", said a voice. Kurogane looked to see a man and woman coming behind Yuui. They were Fai's parents.

The man with short dark blond hair and bright blue eyes and wore a button up shirt with work pants and brown loafers. The woman had very long light blond hair and light brown eyes and was wearing a white blouse and a light blue ankle long skirt with black heeled shoes.

"Hello", said Kurogane, nervously.

"Hello Kurogane, I'm so happy that I've finally get to meet you", said Fai's mother, with a smile on her face.

"Well, we better get a taxi and head to our hotel", said Fai's father, ignoring Kurogane.

Kurogane looked down at ground, sort of depressed. She felt that Fai's father dislike her in a way.

They left the airport and headed to their hotel.

Finally done with this chapter. Please review soon. Have a nice night.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Understanding

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Twelve: Understanding

A week had passed since Fai's family had arrived. Yuui and their mother were kind to Kurogane, but their father wasn't so much. He would just ignore her. He wouldn't talk to her or about her, he just didn't acknowledge her. The most he would do was look at her. This caused Kurogane to feel more depressed, thinking he hated her.

That night, Kurogane was lying on the couch, watching TV, her eyes closed as she was about to fall asleep. She felt sad.

Fai came up to her and softly said, "Hey Kuro-love, you look tired. Lets go to bed." She didn't respond.

"Kuro-sweet, I know you're awake. Come to bed", he said.

She opened her eyes and Fai saw the sad look in them. "Kuro-heart, what's wrong? Why do you look sad?" he asked.

"I don't think your dad likes me" told Kurogane. Fai sighed.

"Dad's like that to everyone. He just doesn't acknowledge new people too well. I bet he was like that when Yuui and I were born", said Fai. Kurogane smiled at hearing this.

"He'll be more like himself once he gets to know you better", told Fai and then said, "Let's go to bed."

Kurogane stood up from the couch and they went into Fai's bedroom and went to bed.

The next afternoon, they headed to Pier 39. The pier crowded which made it easier for them to get separated, which happened after a couple of hours.

Kurogane found herself separated from the others. She couldn't see them through the crowd of people.

"Fai, Yuui, where are you?" called out Kurogane, but she still couldn't find them. She called out for awhile, but she still couldn't find them. Kurogane quit after awhile.

She walked around the pier, looking for them, but still couldn't find them. She was at the boardwalk and she set down in her favorite spot, looking out at the ocean.

Placing her right hand on her stomach, Kurogane whispered. "Hey baby, when you're born, I'm going to take you here at sunset. It's my favorite spot. You're going to love it."

As it started to get dark, it began to get a bit colder. This caused Kurogane to start shivering. Suddenly a jacket draped over her head. She looked up and saw Mr. Fluorite standing next to her. She stood up.

"Hello Mr. Fluorite, are the others with you?" asked Kurogane, placing the jacket on her shoulders and wrapping it around her.

"No, lost as well", said Mr. Fluorite, looking out at the ocean.

"Thank for the jacket, sir", said Kurogane.

"Not a problem", he said.

They were silent for awhile until he said, "I can see why you look like this place. It's very beautiful." Kurogane looked at him, a small smile on her face.

Mr. Fluorite looked at her with a side glance and then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry", said Mr. Fluorite, heading toward a food place. Kurogane followed him.

They ordered some food and started to eat, slowly. They ate in silence. Kurogane looked away from him, nervous.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked suddenly.

Kurogane looked at him and said, "No, sir."

"Then look at me", he ordered. Kurogane looked at him.

"Now tell me how you feel about Fai?" he asked.

Kurogane was surprised at hearing this. She quickly recovering, she said, "I love him. I love him with everything that I am. I never felt like this about anyone ever." He sighed.

"You have to understand, the reason I've treat you the way I've been is because there have been many people who have tried to take advantage of him. He has always been a trusting person and sometimes easy use. I just want to protect him from this stuff. I don't want to see Fai in any type of pain", said Mr. Fluorite.

"I understand, sir. You're his father and fathers protect their kids. You're just doing what your supposed to do", said Kurogane.

Mr. Fluorite sighed happily and said, "Tell me something about you. Fai didn't tell us much about. What about your family?"

Kurogane slowly looked away, a sad expression on her face. "I don't know my family. My parents died when I was young and I don't know about any relatives if I have any. I've been in the foster system most of my life", told Kurogane.

Mr. Fluorite looked at her with sad expression on his face also. He stood up and stood next to her. He raised his right hand. Kurogane closed her eyes and tensed up, thinking that he was going to hit her. She suddenly felt his hand gently ruffling his hair. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Come on, lets go look for the others", said Mr. Fluorite, smiling down at her.

A small smile appeared on Kurogane's face and said, "Alright." She stood up and they left the food place.

They searched for awhile and then suddenly, Kurogane was sort of jumped, and luckily she was jumped gently.

"Oh Kuro-sweetheart, I was so worried about you. I'm so glad that you are alright", said Fai, hugging her gently. His mother and brother were right behind. Fai then hugged his father.

"I'm glad both of you are ok", said Fai.

"Oh thank goodness that both of you are alright", said Mrs. Fluorite. Yuui nodded in agreement.

"Come on, lets get out of here before we get separated again", said Mr. Fluorite.

They left the pier, everyone feeling happier in different ways.

Finally done with this chapter. Please review soon. Have a nice night.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Proposing

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed. I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

I'm sorry I haven't been writing for awhile. I've been very busy with school. So much homework and projects, I thought I was going to faint for most of this week from exhaustion. Who knew MacBeth could be so frustrating?

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Thirteen: Proposing

"So when are you going to ask her?" asked Yuui.

Fai and Yuui were waiting in the living room for Kurogane.

"Yuui, I don't think I should. Kurogane has too much to deal with. This is going to stress her out more and that's bad for her and the baby", said Fai.

"She'll be happy. Just do it. I know she'll say yes and you'll both be so happy together. Just ask her", told Yuui.

"I don't even have a ring to propose with", said Fai.

"We can go buy one", said Yuui.

"I don't think Kurogane would like a wedding much. She doesn't really like that type of stuff", told Fai.

"It doesn't have to be bid wedding. It could be me, mother, father, and some your friends", told Yuui. Fai sighed.

Kurogane came in and they left the apartment.

"So where are we going?" asked Kurogane.

"We're just going to walk around and hang out, but first, Fai needs to buy something", said Yuui. Fai sort of froze.

Kurogane looked at Fai and asked, "What do you need to buy?"

"He can't tell you, Kurogane. It's a secret", said Yuui.

Kurogane looked at both of them, curious and confused.

They walked to the mall. Entering the mall, Yuui said, "Come on, Kurogane. Let's leave Fai alone so that he can go buy the thing he needs to buy." Yuui and Kurogane started to walk away from Fai, Kurogane looking back at him.

Yuui and Kurogane walked to a sitting area of the mall.

"Yuui, what is Fai going to buy?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that, but you'll see it, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner though", said Yuui and then asked, "Fai hasn't told me yet, but is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?"

"It'll be a boy", told Kurogane.

"Oh, I can't wait until he comes. I'm so happy", cheered Yuui and asked, "Have you figured a name for him?"

"Not yet", said Kurogane.

"I bet what ever you and Fai name him, it'll be fine", said Yuui. Kurogane smiled shyly.

"You should come to Russia soon after the baby is born", said Yuui.

Kurogane looked at him and asked, "What do your relatives think about this?"

"I guess it depends on who you ask, but most won't care probably once they see the baby. He'll be the cutest thing in the world that they'll ever see in their lives", said Yuui, a smile on his face.

He then said, "Don't worry about that anyway. If they have a problem, we'll deal with them so you don't need to worry." Kurogane nodded.

Yuui looked up and said, "Well, it seems that Fai had finished his shopping." Kurogane turned to see Fai walking toward them. He had a small black plastic bag in his right hand.

Fai stood next to them and said, "Let's go." They nodded in agreement and they left the mall.

As days passed, Fai was getting even more nervous. He had asked his parents for their blessing and they have given it to him. He just didn't know how to ask her or where to ask her.

He had many chances to ask her when they were alone, but he hasn't had the nerve to do it.

As he and Kurogane were walking in the park, alone and holding each others hands. He looked at her with a side glance. Her stomach has grown quite a bit, even showing through her baggy clothing just a bit. He placed his right hand, which wasn't holding her hand, in his pocket and grabbed the small black box and took it out of his pocket.

Fai went in front of Kurogane, stopping her in her tracks. She looked at him in the eyes, a curious expression on her face. "Is something wrong, Fai?" she asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just have something to ask you. It's very important", said Fai. He let go of her hand and kneeled down in front of her, the black box in his hands.

"Kurogane Suwa, will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her, straight into her eyes. He opened the black box, showing her the shiny golden ring.

Kurogane was shocked to hear this. Her eyes widen, looking at him. She started to shake a bit and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes, I will", she answered; a smile appeared on her face. Fai also smiled when he heard this.

He stood up and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Fai and Kurogane then kissed each other on the lips in a slow, loving kiss.

A month had passed until Kurogane and Fai were married. The wedding was small with only Fai's parents and brother, and their friends.

Finally done with this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Please review soon. Have a nice night.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Arrival

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Chapter Fourteen: Arrival

As school started up, things were getting hard on Kurogane. She couldn't focus as much on school; people were giving her some problems, and some other things.

Fai's parents and brother had decided to stay until the baby was born and Mrs. Fluorite would stay to help take care of the baby.

"So have you figured a name for the baby?" asked Tomoyo.

It was after school and Kurogane and Tomoyo were waiting outside the school for Fai.

Kurogane shook her head no. "I don't know what to name him. I'll let Fai name him", she said.

"He'll be here soon right, the baby?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, it is. The doctor said it could be any day. At the most, in two weeks", told Kurogane.

"Oh, I can't wait. I'm already designing clothes for him", said Tomoyo. Kurogane sighed at hearing this.

"I just hope he healthy", said Kurogane. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Kurogane suddenly winced in pain. She put her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong, Kurogane? Is the baby coming?" asked Tomoyo, worried.

"No, he just moving and kicking", told Kurogane. Tomoyo sighed in relief.

When Fai finally arrived, Kurogane said good bye to Tomoyo and they walked to the apartment.

Suddenly Kurogane felt something weird. She placed her right hand on her stomach.

Fai stopped and looked back at Kurogane. His eyes widen when he saw her. He ran up to her and asked, "Kurogane, what's wrong. Is the baby coming?" She couldn't speak from the shock, but she nodded her head.

Fai's eyes widen even more. "We need to get you to the hospital now", he said.

They quickly found a taxi and rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, the nurse took Kurogane to a delivery room and Fai had to stay in the waiting room. He quickly called his parents, his brother, and his friends and told them what was happening. They were all on their way to the hospital.

The first to arrive was Tomoyo and Fai's parents and brother. Sakura and Syaoran came several minutes later. Himawari, Doumeki, and Watanuki arrived an hour later. They all waited for any news.

After about three hours later, Watanuki asked, "How long does it usually take to deliver a baby?"

"It's different for everyone. Some it takes minutes, others it takes hours. Hopefully, there isn't any problems during the delivery", said Mrs. Fluorite.

After about an hour, a doctor came out, calling out Kurogane's name.

They all went up to the doctor and Fai asked, "Doctor, how is she and the baby?"

The doctor smiled at them and said, "Both are doing fine. Kurogane is resting now and the baby boy is with her. I can take you to see them, but only one at a time."

"Fai, you go", said Yuui. The others nodded in agreement.

The doctor led Fai to the room where they kept Kurogane in. The room was the exactly the same as the room she was in last time. The only difference was that there was a hospital cradle next to the bed.

Kurogane was sleeping so Fai quietly walked in, trying not to wake. He looked into the cradle and saw a beautiful little baby, wrapped in a baby blue blanket with a baby blue baby cap on his head.

Fai gently placed the back of his right hand and tenderly rubbed the baby's right cheek, feeling the baby's soft skin.

The baby woke up, but didn't cry. He started to move around, sort of waving his hands and feet around.

"Hey baby, I'm daddy. It's nice to finally meet you", whispered Fai.

Fai gently picked the baby up and held him close to him. The baby sort of wiggled in his arms. Fai smiled down at him. The baby made small cute baby noises.

Suddenly Fai heard a noise. He turned to see Kurogane stirring in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Fai and the baby.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey, he beautiful", said Fai. He walked up to the bed and showed her the baby.

Kurogane then took the baby in her arms and held him close to her. Fai set on the bed next to her and gently held them both. He kissed her on the temple and placed her head under his chin. She nuzzled into his neck.

"We need to choose a name for him", said Kurogane.

"I know", said Fai.

"I don't really know what to name him. You can name him as long as it's not stupid or anything", told Kurogane. Fai silently chuckled at this and kissed her on the top of her head.

Fai thought about it for awhile and asked, "How about Nickolai?"

"Nickolai, its nice", said Kurogane.

"Well then, hello Nickolai Suwa Fluorite. Welcome to the World. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy", greeted Fai.

They stayed like that, holding each other close, peacefully.

Finally done with this chapter. Story is almost over. Might not be able to write everyday anymore, depending on things. I have already thought about my next story. Anyway, please review. Have a good night. Bye.


	15. Epilogue

Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who reviewed.

I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but I wish I did.

Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile. School been hell, I've even been force to skip karate because of schoolwork.

This is the last chapter and it's a lemon.

Anyway, here I go.

A Lonely Heart

Epilogue (Almost Ten Years Later)

Twenty-seven years old Fai was at home, playing with his nine years old son, Nickolai.

Fai had grown to be 6'0 and looked almost the same. He wore a white button up shirt with light blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

Nickolai was 4'0 with pale skin. He had short black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with black jeans and white and black tennis shoes.

Fai and Nickolai were playing in the backyard; Fai was chasing Nickolai around the yard. Both were laughing and having fun.

Kurogane came out of the house and into the backyard.

Kurogane was twenty-seven years old and was 5'8. She had shoulder long hair. She wore a red blouse with black jeans and black tennis shoes.

Nickolai ran up to Kurogane and hid behind her legs.

"Mommy, Mommy, save me from Daddy", said Nickolai, playfully. Kurogane looked down at Nickolai and then at Fai. They smiled at each other.

"Well Nickolai, that maybe a problem because I'm on Daddy's side", told Kurogane. She took hold of Nickolai and started to tickle him. Nickolai began to laugh loudly.

They played until it started to get late. After they finished dinner, Kurogane and Fai changed a sleepy Nickolai into his pajamas and tucked him into bed.

Kurogane and Fai went into their room. Once in their room, Fai locked the door. He walked up to Kurogane and grabbed her left arm with his right hand and turned her around to face him. He quickly placed his lips on her lips. The kiss was long and loving. Fai held her close to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, which made them be closer together. Kurogane placed her arms around his neck. They deepen the kiss.

When their lips come apart, Fai started to kiss down to her neck. At her neck, he started to nip, followed by a lick on the spot. Kurogane gasped a bit with every nip.

Fai's hands went up to her blouse and unbutton it, showing a black bra. He slid the blouse off her and it fell to the floor. His hands went to her back to unclasp her bra and ripped it off of her.

His hands went to her breasts and started to squash and squeezed them. Fai then began to nip on her neck. This caused Kurogane to gasp and moan. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and started to unbutton it. She used her hands to feel his chest.

Fai placed his lips on Kurogane's lips and they started to kiss opened mouth. Tongues rubbed against each other. His hands were still on her breasts. She moaned in the kiss.

His hands suddenly went down to her jeans and started to undo them. Once undone, he slid them to her knees and Kurogane took them off. She now only wore black underwear.

When their lips came apart, Kurogane started to kiss Fai's neck. On a part of his neck, she bit him hard. Fai moaned at this. She then licked the bite mark and placed a kiss on it.

Fai started to walk backwards, pulling Kurogane with him. He was then sitting on the bed with her sitting on his lap.

He began to kiss and lick her chest. Once he was on her breast, he started to nibble, which caused her to gasp in pleasure. On her nipple, he bit down. Kurogane moaned in pain, but mostly pleasure. Fai did the same thing to her left breast. He began to lick in the valley between her breasts. She groaned in pleasure.

Fai licked back up to her face, where they had another open mouth kiss.

Kurogane's hand went down to Fai's jeans and unzipped them. Her right hand went into his white boxers and started to stroke his manhood. From this, Fai moaned into the kiss. His manhood went painfully hard.

Suddenly Fai picked Kurogane up with his hands holding her upper legs. He threw her on their bed and he took off his pants and boxers before getting on top of her.

They started to kiss each other with force and love. Her hands went through his hair, pushing his head down slightly down to deepen the kiss. His hands were on the side of her head, pulling her head up to also deepen the kiss.

When their lips came apart for air, Fai's right hand went down her body and started to take off her underwear. Once it was off, they were now both naked.

Fai started to kiss Kurogane's neck and his hands went to her breasts. Her was about to thrust into her.

Suddenly Kurogane grabbed Fai and flipped him over. He was now on the bottom and she was on top of him.

Kurogane smiled down at him as she positioned her womanhood over his manhood. Fai smiled up at her.

"I love you, Kuro-sexy", told Fai.

"I love you too, Fai," said Kurogane.

Kurogane then went down on his manhood, putting the whole thing into her on the first thrust. She moaned as it went into her. The moan was filled with pleasure and a bit of discomfort.

Kurogane waited until she was comfortable and then she started to ride him, moaning as she did. Fai began to thrust with her. The pleasure they made together was incredible.

Much time had passed before they exploded together. Both of them were breathing hard and sweating. Kurogane was laying on top of Fai, her head lying over his left chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was still inside of her.

They rested, regaining their breath, for awhile before Kurogane lift herself off of him, lying down next to him. They lay close to each other, her head on his right shoulder and her right hand on his right chest. Fai wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They fell asleep in each others arms without saying a word, not needing to, knowing the love they had for each other.

Finally done with this story. I may do a different type of story like beyblade or oban star racer, I'm not sure. You'll just have to find out. Have a nice day. Good bye.


End file.
